


Morning Cuddles

by RadioCod



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gift Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioCod/pseuds/RadioCod
Summary: A little gift for a friend!





	Morning Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ruinsrebuilt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruinsrebuilt/gifts).



> Everyone who likes B.o.B should totally follow Ash because she is great!


End file.
